This invention relates to the deposition of materials on substrates, and, more particularly, to the electrodeposition of metals and semiconductors on substrates.
It is often desirable to form a layer of material such as a metal or a semiconductor upon a substrate. The substrate is typically a support for the overlying layer of material. In some cases the substrate and deposited material are part of a composite device.
The deposit of materials on substrates is widely practiced by electroless coating processes which are time consuming. Alternatively the coating may take place by electrodeposition, but this procedure does not produce a strongly adherent deposit. Strong adherence is particularly important with substrates that are used in liquid crystal displays and solar photovoltaic cells. Examples of substrates are conductive glass, such as tin oxide or indium tin oxide coated glass. In these cases the electrical contact between the deposited material and the conductive glass must not only be strongly adherent but also rapidly achievable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the deposition of materials on substrates. A related object is to facilitate the deposition of metallic and semiconductive materials on conductive substrates, such as conductive glass, or doped semiconductors.
Another object of the invention is to expedite the production of materials deposited on substrates such as conductive glass. A related object is to simplify the sequence of processing steps. A related object is to shorten the production time interval.
Still another object of the invention is to enhance the degree of adherence achieved between a deposited material and an underlying substrate. A related object is to enhance the conductive contact between a deposited material and an associated substrate.